Ficus benjamina cultivar xe2x80x98000-G1xe2x80x99.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ficus plant, botanically known as Ficus benjamina and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98000-G1xe2x80x99.
The new Ficus was discovered by the Inventor in June, 1999, in a controlled environment in Miami, Fla., as a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unidentified selection of Ficus benjamina, not patented. The new Ficus was selected on the basis of its undulate variegated foliage.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings since February, 2000, in a controlled environment in Miami, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Ficus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98000-G1xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98000-G1xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Mostly upright when grown under full sun conditions and upright and outwardly spreading when grown under shade conditions.
2. Freely branching habit, full and dense plants.
3. Glossy variegated leaves.
4. Undulate foliage.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Miami, Fla., plants of the new Ficus differed from plants of the parent, the unidentified selection of Ficus benjamina, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Ficus had smaller leaves than plants of the parent selection.
2. Fully expanded leaves of plants of the new Ficus were variable in size and shape whereas fully expanded leaves of plants of the parent selection were uniform in size and shape.
3. Leaves of plants of the new Ficus were undulate whereas leaves of plants of the parent selection were not undulate.
4. Leaves of plants of the new Ficus were variegated whereas leaves of plants of the parent selection were not variegated.
5. Woody stems of plants of the new Ficus were smoother than woody stems of plants of the parent selection.
Plants of the new Ficus can be compared to plants of the Ficus cultivar xe2x80x98Moniquexe2x80x99, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Miami, Fla., plants of the new Ficus differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Moniquexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Fully expanded leaves of plants of the new Ficus were variable in size and shape whereas fully expanded leaves of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Moniquexe2x80x99 were uniform in size and shape.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Ficus were variegated whereas leaves of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Moniquexe2x80x99 were not variegated.